A Forgettable Night
by brown phantom
Summary: Ataru and Lum wake up one morning in an interesting situation with no memory of what led up to it. How will this affect their relationship? Lime in Ch. 1, lemon in Ch. 12 and newly added epilogue
1. Chapter 1

_I'm not Rumiko Takahashi so I don't own Urusei Yatsura._

The first thing that Ataru noticed was an awful, pounding headache, the worst one that he had ever had. Despite all the direct head injuries he had acquired in the past year alone, this one was definitely the most painful, or at least in the top three. It felt like he had a C-clamp on his temples.

Ataru sat up with his head in his hands and groaned, trying in vain to relieve or tolerate the pain. It took about seven minutes for it to weaken thanks to his remarkable ability to recover quickly from anything. When he opened his eyes the morning light hurt his eyes, and it took another three minutes until he could see where he was.

What he saw surprised him. Ataru wasn't in his room, but Lum's spaceship. It also looked a little messy, but that was because some clothes were strewn all over the place. Then he noticed that they were his and Lum's clothes, including her trademark tiger skin bikini, and they looked like they were tossed carelessly as if torn off in a hurry.

"What the hell?" Ataru asked himself. He then looked down and saw he was completely naked with just a tiger-striped blanket for cover on a tiger rug. He was even more shocked to see an equally nude Lum under the blanket with him, still sleeping and looking at peace.

Ataru almost completely panicked. Did Lum and him really do... what it looks like they did? He tried to remember, but everything about last night was a complete blur. He could remember he and the oni leaving the Moroboshi house together to go somewhere, but nothing after that. What could have possibly led to the two of them doing this? And resulting in him not remembering any of it?

'Great. Now Lum's going to be pushing for marriage and commitment even more now.' Ataru semibitterly thought.

Lum started to shiver a little, and Ataru moved the blanket to cover her more. But she started to wake up, and quickly grabbed her own head. "Augh. Who hit me with a truck?"

"You've got a headache too?" He asked. His own was still there, but not as strong now.

"Yeah. And a pretty bad one too." Lum sat up holding her head, and the blanket fell off her, revealing her beautiful figure. Even with a headache, Ataru was too much of a lech to bother to cover her up again. Besides, however much of a nuisance the alien girl was, Ataru never said he didn't find her attractive. Virtually every man in Tomobiki thought that.

Lum eventually got well enough to notice her surrounding. Like her self-proclaimed 'husband' she wondered why they were in her UFO and they were naked. She then noticed her state of dress in front of the teenage boy, but felt no embarrassment. Why would she, considering what she had always wanted to do with him? "Darling, what happened last night?"

"I... don't remember. You don't either?" Ataru replied. Unlike her, he continued to keep his privates covered.

Lum shook her head. "Nope. I can remember being at Shutaro's party, but then... nothing."

Ataru then gasped and hit his hand with his fist. "That's right. We went to Mendo's party last night. The one to celebrate the end of summer and the start of our senior year. But I can't remember what happened when we were there."

Lum then coyly grinned. "Well, whatever it was, I'm glad it happened since we've clearly made love. I'm so happy."

Atari looked down. "I'm a little upset."

Lum did not like hearing this. "What?"

Ataru then acted quickly before she zapped him. "Lum, it was our first time for both of us, and neither of us can remember it. The first time is supposed to be special and something to remember forever. I feel we've been cheated if we can't remember it."

Lum blinked a couple of times. "You're right Darling. I wanted our first time to be like that too."

"I wonder what happened at Mendo's place that would make us want to do... that and then forget it. And give us both monster headaches as well." Ataru commented with a groan as his head kept throbbing.

"Let's go to his place and ask if he knows." Lum offered. Then she wrapped her arms around the boy's neck. "But first, why don't we have a time we _can_ remember?"

Ataru gulped. "What, Lum?" He tried to think of a reasonable denial. But the feeling of her bare breasts pressed into his bare chest and the thought of last night's activities made nothing come to mind.

Lum giggled a little. Her loved one may be a pervert, but he wasn't as forceful as most would have you believe. He had never actually pressured any girl to actually sleep with him. Sure, his methods on asking a girl out needed improvement, but once he actually got a girl he was polite and patient. His initial reluctance was predicted and understandable to her. "Why not? Haven't you always wanted this with a girl? At least I'm going to let you." She then kissed him.

Coherent thought was beginning to leave Ataru's mind altogether. Lum just felt so good right then and there it was almost impossible for someone with even a small libido to resist her request. And for someone with a libido like Ataru's, it was nothing short of amazing that he wasn't already pushing her down and ravishing her. Then Lum used her tongue and rubbed his back, and Ataru's resistance vanished completely. This was a time they would definitely never forget, their second 'first' time.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm not Rumiko Takahashi so I don't own Urusei Yatsura._

"Master Shutaro, you have some visitors." One of the guards at the Mendo estate told the young boy.

'Wonder who they are and what they want.' Shutaro Mendo said as he descended a staircase and went to the front door of his house. He didn't expect anyone to show up for him since last night he held a large party for all of Class 2-4 and everyone showed up. He didn't see any reason for any of them to come back the next morning. He briefly thought it might be someone outside his class but dismissed the idea.

Sure enough, the visitors were his classmates Ataru Moroboshi and Lum. Apparently they had arrived in Lum's UFO which was parked on the ground for once in the Mendo front yard. Shutaro noticed that they both wore the same clothes they had on last night and they seemed a little nervous. Lum was holding onto Ataru like she always does but he didn't quite seem to mind it for once.

"Hello and good morning Miss Lum... and Moroboshi." Shutaro greeted them both. "What brings the two of you back here so soon? Especially considering how much in a hurry you were to leave."

"Mendo, did something happen to us last night?" Ataru plainly asked, wanting to get directly to the problem.

Shutaro blinked. "What exactly do you mean Moroboshi?"

"Well, Shutaro, Darling and I can't remember anything that happened last night after we got here. And we have reason to believe that something may have influenced our behavior." Lum rationally explained.

Shutaro slightly smirked. "Oh yeah. Well, last night, I think someone spiked some of the served drinks. Sadly we didn't find out until after a few had already had some. Moroboshi here was behaving like a drunken idiot last night so he might have been one of the victims."

'Well,that explains the headache.' Ataru quickly thought.

"Who would have done that?" Lum wondered out loud.

"Not sure. We never caught them. Whoever it was, they brought pickled plums too and I know for a fact that Miss Lum here got into them." Shutaro replied.

Ataru and Lum both looked at each other in surprise. Apparently they both got drunk last night in their own way and that was why they couldn't remember anything. "Anything else?" Ataru asked.

Shutaro took a deep breath. "Yes. You... attracted quite a bit of attention to yourself last night Moroboshi. One thing you did was grab Miss Lum and... kiss her in front of everyone." Ataru and Lum gasped. "Then you got up on a table and shouted out about how much you... love her and are glad you'll marry someday."

Lum was beaming brightly. Ataru however looked like he was in denial. "That doesn't sound like me."

"I have it caught on our security cameras if you don't believe me." Shutaro added. "Needless to say, you ticked off some of the men there, like Megane and his companions. They were about to thrash you, but Miss Lum defended you by carelessly electrocuting nearly everyone. It was like the American movie 'Carrie' but without the pig's blood. Then the two of you just flew out of here--literally."

Ataru and Lum were silent for a bit. Then Lum spoke up. "Thanks for telling us this Shutaro. And sorry for the trouble we caused."

"No problem Miss Lum." Shutaro replied. "Just remember, like myself not everyone got drunk last night so expect some commotion when school starts."

"Thanks again. Bye bye." Lum waved as she started to drag Ataru back to the flying saucer. The two went inside and flew back towards the Moroboshi house, while Shutaro closed the door and went back to his room to get some more sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm not Rumiko Takahashi so I don't own Urusei Yatsura. Warning: Ataru may sound OOC in this chapter._

Ataru and Lum had swiftly returned to the Moroboshi house. Or to be more specific, they had returned to above it, where Lum usually kept her spacecraft. Lum put it in 'park' and Ataru expected her to then carry him back to the ground since he couldn't fly. However, she didn't move from her seat, just turned to face him.

"Darling, we need to talk while we still have some privacy." She started. "We should hurry since Ten could show up any moment."

Ataru sat on the floor. "What about, Lum?" He asked, although he was _very_ sure on just what she wanted to say.

"Darling, what are your true feelings on us?" She asked. "No one is here to judge you and you don't have to keep up an image for people. So tell me the complete truth. Whatever you say here I will take as the complete and honest truth, so don't lie to me."

To say the infamous lecher of Tomobiki was cornered was probably an understatement. He knew Lum well enough to know how she'd react if he lied or was honest, so he had to explain his case in a very careful way.

What made this so hard was that Ataru actually did care for Lum. He wasn't ready for marriage, but life without the green-haired alien wasn't something Ataru wanted to experience. There had been more than one occasion where he could live a Lum-free life, and that just didn't feel right to him. Life without Lum was, as he put it, a "beefbowl without the beef." He didn't want to lose her, but being married to her wasn't something he could handle just yet.

"Lum..." Ataru said after he cleared his throat. "I like you. A lot. And I want you to stay with me. But... I don't want to marry you now."

Lum looked shocked, but it was hard to tell by what exactly. "But Darling, I love you and want us to be together forever." She looked and sounded almost ready to cry.

"Now Lum, let me finish." Ataru said defensively. "We still have another year of high school. We're both still too young legally to get married and I'm not ready for that anyway. Besides, how could I support you if we got hitched so soon? We'd still have to live with my parents and we couldn't afford to do much of anything as a couple. And what if you got pregnant? How could we handle a kid?"

"I figured all that out a while ago." Lum replied. "On Uru we're old enough to get married. And Daddy said he could give your father a job, so he can do the same for you. He likes you like the son he never had, and so does Mom. He could also help us get a house, and provide help until we have a stable budget. And I'm not worried about having your baby. I think it would be great."

Lum looked so happy, but Ataru didn't. "Lum, there are a few problems with your plan. First, I can't eat Uru food or understand the language. I'll be greatly limited in what I can do. Maybe I can learn the language, but I don't think I can get used to that food."

"Maybe you could have some little by little to build up a tolerance to the spice, like with my lightning." Lum suggested.

"Even so, there's another matter." Ataru countered. "We'd have to basically be dependent on your parents like we are on mine for a while. A married man's pride demands that he be able to take care of his wife on his own."

Lum fidgeted her hands a bit. "Darling, can't you at least give me a sign that us being together is something you might actually want? Please?"

Ataru took a deep breath. "Lum, I'd be lying if I said I never thought about it. With all you've said and done over the past year, it was impossible not to. But... I'd feel better about it if we graduated and had some money saved up first."

Lum slowly nodded in understanding. "Okay. I'll agree to have a wedding no sooner than graduation if you agree to have me be the only girl you hit on or ask out on dates anymore."

That was a tough request for Ataru. Or it should have been. Initially, Lum might as well have asked for him to change which hand he preferred to write with. But now, it didn't seem to be as big a deal to him. He figured it must have been the fact that he and the oni girl had actually slept together. Either his sex drive was sated, or it wanted another taste and knew that pleasing her was the best way to get it.

"I'll... try, Lum. But... just in case I... act on old habits, please give me the chance to apologize before zapping me." Ataru carefully told her.

Lum brightly smiled. She was so glad that her and the boy she loved were getting along so well for once. "Okay. So... when our next date Darling?"

Ataru was silent for a bit. "Give me some time to think of something. Also, Lum... let's keep what we did last night a secret."

"Of course Darling. But what do we say if someone asks?"

"How about 'we don't remember'? It is the truth after all."

Lum nodded. "Okay. Anything else you wanted to say?"

"Yeah. Alcohol and pickled plums are a dangerous combination." Ataru joked.

Lum giggled and Ataru soon joined her. It wasn't long until both were laughing louder just because it felt good to. When they finished, Lum kissed Ataru and he kissed back after a moment's surprise, then the two went down to the house below.

_I know Ataru sounds a little OOC, but that's because I feel his reputation as the biggest pervert in the world who's indifferent to Lum is exaggerated. I've seen bigger perverts and he does care for Lum. Also, now that he's finally managed to have sex, I feel he's gotten the urge to be overperverted out of his system. Plus if he wants to keep having sex he would stay on Lum's good side._


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm not Rumiko Takahashi so I don't own Urusei Yatsura. _

Senior year for Ataru Moroboshi and Lum Invader was starting, and the two cautiously walked and flew into Tomobiki High. Both were nervous about what to expect from their classmates. Ataru would get grilled and maybe attacked by the men, and there was a good chance that the girls would ask Lum what happened when they left the party. They agreed not to tell anyone, since it was none of their business, but it was going to be really irritating until they got the message. And that wasn't something the "Class of Failure" did easily.

They went into Room 3-4, their new homeroom and saw Onsen-Mark seated at his desk. It seemed that he was the only teacher that was even partly willing to deal with the students there. So now he handled Class 3-4 while the teacher that originally would have was reassigned to the new Class 2-4. Onsen-Mark didn't look too happy, but he was given a pay raise dubbed 'hazard pay' and at least knew what to expect of everyone there.

Ataru and Lum took there seats and ignored everyone there as best they could. But apparently Megane didn't want to be ignored. "Ataru. Just what the hell were you thinking?" He shouted as he pounded the desk Ataru was using.

Ataru gave the bespectacled boy a barely tolerant look. "You're going to have to be more specific than that Megane."

"You know damn well what I mean." Megane glared.

Onsen-Mark sighed and wanted a drink. "Great. What a way to start the year."

"If you mean at Mendo's party, I don't know what to tell you. I can't remember that night at all." Ataru replied.

Megane didn't buy it. "Yeah right. Like I'm going to believe you."

"It's true Megane." Lum calmly butted in. "Me and Darling really can't remember that night."

This calmed Megane's anger a little. "Seriously?"

Lum nodded. "Seriously. So we would appreciate it if you would tell us just what upset you instead of assuming we know."

Megane sighed. "Ataru here was rather... uncouth with you at the party."

Lum arched an eyebrow. "You mean him saying what I've always wanted to hear?"

"I thought you couldn't remember." Megane curiously countered.

"We don't." Ataru replied. "But we stopped by Mendo's the next day and he said I... got 'romantic' with Lum, so to speak."

Megane frowned. "Romantic? You kissed her like a starved maniac and groped her inappropriately."

"And did I mind?" Lum asked, as if the answer was obviously 'no.'

By now some of the other students were listening in, including Shinobu and Ryunosuke. Ataru got a little embarrassed. "Enough. Whatever happened was between Lum-chan and me and there was nothing wrong between us. And there still is nothing wrong between us. What we did was none of your business so please drop the subject."

Everyone was stunned silent and thought the same thing: 'Lum-chan? Since when does he call her that?'

Onsen-Mark ordered everyone to be seated once the last of the students showed up, and class started.

_What's Lum's real last name? I've heard both Invader and Redet, but never told which one's real. But since Invader has been used in the anime, I'm going with that one here._


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm not Rumiko Takahashi so I don't own Urusei Yatsura. _

Ataru woke up to a haze and a mild headache that would be gone in a matter of moments. After all the head injuries he had acquired in the past year, he had almost built up a resistance to the pain like with high voltage electricity. In his haze he wondered just where he was and how he got there. As soon as he saw Megane, Perm, Chibi, and Kakugari standing before him with frowns and clenched fists, Ataru knew just what had happened.

During class, Megane had passed him a note, telling him a rather cute girl wanted to meet him in the Tomobiki High clock tower. At first Ataru was tempted to check her out, but then he saw Lum out of the side of his vision and his conscience acted up. He passed the note back to Megane after writing on it that he couldn't because Lum would kill him for it. Then lunch came and Ataru got hit hard enough to make him pass out for a bit.

Now he was awake and chained up in the clock tower, at the mercy of Lum's Stormtroopers. 'This is really getting old.' He thought. "What did I do to deserve this this time?"

"Ataru, just what are you planning with our Lum this time?" Megane harshly asked, accusingly.

Ataru scoffed, but smirked on the inside. 'Heh. They're upset because me and Lum were cooperating for once. If they only knew the truth.' He then made a show of looking away from his captors. "That's none of your business."

This did not make Megane pleased. "We won't let you hurt Lum."

Ataru gave the bespectacled boy a tolerant, belittling look. "And what makes you think I'm going to hurt her?"

"That's all you do to her!" Kakugari replied.

Ataru smirked. Knowing he was about to play with fire, he still couldn't resist. "Oh yeah? Well, what would you guys say if I told you me and her were going steady?" He ended his statement with his trademark grin.

Chibi snorted. "As if you ever could."

Ataru saw a shadow behind the doorway to the room. Apparently the Stormtroopers didn't bother to close it this time. The person casting the shadow stepped into view, but only Ataru could see them since his captors were glaring at him. Hiding his smirk, Ataru continued. "Actually, Lum and I can and after Mendo's party, I've decided I want to try. Don't be surprised if you guys happen to see us out on a date sometime next week maybe."

Megane fumed so much his glasses almost frosted over. Then he grabbed Ataru's shirt and pulled him closer. "You try anything funny with Lum and I'll..." He didn't finish for he suddenly heard the crackle of electricity and noticed a faint scent of ozone.

He turned and saw Lum, fuming and hovering a bit above the floor with lightning dancing around her arms. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" When she finished she flashed her fangs a bit.

Before school started, Ataru warned Lum that he might disappear into thin air during one of the breaks. And if that were to happen, she should check the clock tower to see if he was there. Right now she was glad she had listened to him instead of worrying that he would ditch her.

Megane gulped and tried to compose himself. The other three Stormtroopers chose to slowly back out of the room to avoid being spotted. "But Lum, Ataru here is surely going to hurt you. I'm trying to help you."

"I don't need your help. And I'll take my chances." Lum retorted. "If you want to help me, take two steps to the right."

Because of his panicked state of mind and the fact that it was Lum who requested it, Megane took two steps to his right without question. Big mistake, for Lum turned her infamous electric zaps on him and was able to avoid hitting the boy she loved. Once Megane was down, fried, and twitching, Lum fired another bolt to free Ataru from the wall.

"Thanks Lum. Glad you came."

Lum brightly smiled and her lightning faded. "You're welcome Darling. You can repay me with that date next week you mentioned."

Ataru looked down at Megane. "C'mon. Let's get outta here before Four-Eyes recovers."

With that, the two went back to class while Megane was soon gathered up by his friends and taken to Sakura's office for a real injury for once.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm not Rumiko Takahashi so I don't own Urusei Yatsura. _

Ataru was at his desk trying to do his homework. It was English, Onsen Mark's specialty and the subject the teacher gave him the hardest time on. The surprising thing was that Ataru knew the language better than Lum but only he was targeted by the teacher for bad grades. Then again, the only ones who ever targeted Lum instead of Ataru were her visiting alien friends and acquaintances.

Speaking of aliens who were connected to Lum, Ten floated into Ataru's view. Probably just trying to get attention or start trouble. He always did stuff like that when Lum wasn't around. And because he was young, innocently naive in earth ways, and found adorable by most girls, he pretty much got away with anything. Heck, Ten probably could get away with murder, Ataru had thought at times.

Ten didn't look too pleased. He had little reason to. Ever since the night after Mendo's party, which was a month ago, Lum had managed to move out of Ataru's closet and kept her futon next to his. But the one-horned toddler had to stay there, since Lum didn't want him to see or hear what they might do. Sometimes he even had to stay in Ataru's parents room to give them more privacy. Basically he felt he was being pushed aside in favor of someone he considered an idiot.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Lum had to make a quick trip back to Uru yesterday. She wasn't feeling quite well and wondered if maybe she was coming down with something. Since Earth knew nothing about oni physiology and health, she had to go back home for a check up. She left Ten with Ataru in hopes they might be able to put their bad bond behind them. They weren't high hopes though.

Ataru sighed, put down his pencil and looked at the young alien boy. "Something on your mind, Jariten?"

"Did you do anything to Lum?"

"No. Why'd ya think that?"

"She's been around you more than anyone and more than usual since that party. Did you get annoyed and give her some kind of earth disease?" Ten asked, basically accusing the teen boy.

Ataru just stared patiently for a minute. "I think if you guys could catch earth bugs you would have already."

"Then why is she sick?"

"She's just queasy and nauseous at times. Maybe she ate something that didn't agree with her." Ataru suggested, remembering a few times when Urusian food had 'disagreed' with him. It made sense to him that some earth food was the same to onis.

"So maybe you poisoned her." Ten stated.

Ataru was mad now. Ever since the party, people kept telling him how little they believed he could be nice to Lum. The Stormtroopers tried to sabotage a date they had two weeks ago. Mendo had tried to cut him apart a couple of times when Lum acted overly friendly. Shinobu virtually ignored them but had been heard saying she was waiting for the lightning to show up. Ryunosuke warned Lum to not let Ataru get too close because he'd grope her first chance he got.

Ataru had always known he wasn't viewed very well. But he was tired of people so bluntly pointing it out to him. Now Ten was just adding fuel to the fire. "Ten, I may have said some bad things to Lum in the past year, but did I ever actually hurt her or wish her harm?"

Ten didn't answer, trying to think of some instance where Ataru did just that.

Before a fight involving flames and frying pans could break out between them, Ataru and Ten saw Lum coming down from the sky and knocked on the window. She sure looked happy. Ten opened the window and let her in. "Lum, are you feeling okay?"

Lum hugged her cousin. "Yes, Ten. The doctor explained everything. I may still be uneasy at times but it's nothing to worry about."

"Still believe I deliberately poisoned her Jariten?" Ataru snidely asked.

Lum's eyes widened and she looked down at the toddler in shock. "Ten, did you really accuse Darling of such a thing?"

"I was just worried." He justified himself.

Lum frowned a bit. "Ten, please go downstairs for a while. Darling and I need to talk about something in private."

Ten resisted a bit, but in the end relented and floated down to the houses' main room. "What's up Lum?" Ataru asked, turning his chair towards her more.

Lum sat down, or more accurately floated in the air in a sitting position. "Umm... Darling, promise you won't get upset, please?"

"Why would I get upset?"

Lum took a deep breath. "Remember how you said that alcohol and pickled plums were a dangerous combination?" Ataru nodded. Lum then put a hand on her stomach. "Well, let's put it this way: It's a girl."


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm not Rumiko Takahashi so I don't own Urusei Yatsura. _

Lum took a deep breath. "Remember how you said that alcohol and pickled plums were a dangerous combination?" Ataru nodded. Lum then put a hand on her stomach. "Well, let's put it this way: It's a girl."

All over Tomobiki, shoelaces snapped and teacups cracked. Dogs howled, cats fled an invisible threat, and birds vanished into the sky all at once. Family shrines fell off alters. What little hair Cherry had stood on end and Sakura suddenly lost her appetite. Kotatsuneko shivered despite the fact he was right at a kotatsu.

Ataru looked like he had seen a ghost or Cherry pop up out of nowhere."L... Lum? Are you s... saying what I... think... you're saying?"

Lum looked down and shyly nodded. "Yes, Darling. The doctors confirmed it. I'm one month pregnant."

Lum looked back at the boy she considered herself betrothed to. She knew he wouldn't react as overly happy, and feared he would be furious. He looked downwards and breathed deeply and slowly. She figured he was trying to recompose himself and patiently awaited what he would say.

"So... what are we going to do?" Ataru asked, the emotion in his voice unreadable.

Lum blinked. "Remember what we discussed a month ago? My parents will be able to help us until we can handle things on our own. Your parents should too, I'm assuming." She saw Ataru's shoulders slump. "I know you may not like that, but what other option do we have? I'm _not_ getting rid of the baby."

Ataru faced her directly, trying to look confident. "Of course. And... you're right. We'll need your parent's help." He then sighed. 'A man's pride says he should take care of a woman by himself. But it also demands he provide for her in the best way, and this is that way.'

"Are you okay, Darling?" Lum asked, inwardly happy that he wasn't freaking out, but surprised he seemed so inward.

"Not really. This does make a mess of things. But... we've dealt with messes before and always came out okay. Hopefully this will be no different."

Lum then scooted closer to Ataru and put her arms around his neck. "I already told my parents and Daddy will call us sometime later. I asked him to wait a bit so I could tell you this. He seemed interested in our situation and wants to talk to you about it. Mom couldn't stop talking about her granddaughter and suggested several names. She seems the most anxious of all."

"How can you tell it's a girl?" Ataru curiously asked.

"You forget how advanced Uru technology is. And oni fetus growth is different than earthlings." Lum explained.

"How different?"

"Well, it should come in about five or six months, maybe seven. There's never been a human-oni hybrid before so there's no real guarantee. But if it grows like an oni, then five months is the best estimate." Lum told him.

"Will it have horns and be able to fly?" Ataru asked.

"Maybe. Horns don't come until after it's born so we won't see any right away. And she may fly or have my lightning ability, but most likely not both. We'll just have to wait and find out."

"Imagine how the people at school will react when they find out." Ataru thought out loud.

"Another thing Darling, my lightning will be much weaker now, in order to avoid hurting the baby. So if you get locked up in the clock tower again I won't be able to help you." Lum added.

"I'm not worried about that. What I'm worried about is how we're going to live. You know my parents will most likely see this as a huge screw-up of mine, definitely the hugest. I doubt they'll be of much help."

"Ataru. Telephone." Mrs. Moroboshi's voice could be heard calling from downstairs.

"That must be Daddy." Lum said. She saw Ataru tense up. "Don't worry. It'll be fine."

"I wish I had your confidence." Ataru said before going downstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm not Rumiko Takahashi so I don't own Urusei Yatsura. _

Ataru's nerves were on edge. Yesterday he had a nice long talk with Lum's father over the phone about what was going on. Ataru couldn't really tell if the gigantic oni was glad he was going to be a grandfather or infuriated. He seemed overall willing to make things easier for Lum but fully expected Ataru to do his part too. He pretty much demanded that the next time he saw the young couple Lum had better have a ring on her finger. And if there wasn't one, then heaven help the young man.

Ataru was sitting on a part bench trying to figure out what he should do and if it was in his abilities. Lum was currently off planet with Benten, Oyuki, and Ran to tell the good news. The only reason Ran was there was because if she had found out on her own there was no telling what she'd do, but most likely it wouldn't be good. So Ataru took the opportunity to collect his thoughts.

The problem was, Ataru really didn't know what to do about all this. Sure, he didn't want to lose Lum, but he still didn't feel ready for marriage. Heck, he still hadn't even said "I love you", at least not while sober. He had no job and with his reputation he might never get one here in Tomobiki. Mr. Invader said he could get them a place on Uru and employ the young man as a representative of Earth to the oni for interplanetary matters. It sounded like the best idea to him, but it meant leaving everything he knew and... well, just knew. He was considered the cancer of the town so he didn't have a lot of love for it.

Shinobu happened to walk by and saw him staring off into space. She sat down next to him. "Hi there, Ataru. How are you?"

Ataru gave her a surprised look. "No more silent treatment?"

"I was never upset with you Ataru. With the way Lum was all over you lately, and with how you acted back at Mendou's last party, I figured her lightning was on a hair trigger and just wanted to avoid being shocked."

Ataru smirked. "Good idea."

"Something bothering you? You look like you've got a lot of pressure on you." Shinobu asked.

Ataru sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Kind of. I've got to make a big decision about where Lum and I stand and I need to do it soon."

Shinobu blinked. "What kind of decision?"

"The kind that could make or break your future, young one." Cherry stated, popping out of nowhere from behind the bench.

Ataru and Shinobu shrieked and jumped up, their arms in the traditional Takahashi surprise pose. "Stop doing that you ugly excuse of a monk!" Ataru shouted.

Cherry ignored him and stepped closer. "I have read the signs and they say you are at a critical moment in your young life. Choose right, and life will turn out well for you, or at least less unfortunate maybe. Choose wrong, and good luck will never cross your path again."

"So what should I choose, oh wise monk." Ataru asked sarcastically.

Cherry shook his head. "I know only the consequences. Not the choices themselves."

"Some help you are!" Ataru shouted as he kicked Cherry towards the horizon like a football.

"It's fate." Cherry said as he vanished.

Shinobu turned to Ataru. Would you like some help with what you're dealing with?"

Ataru shook his head and held out his hand to silence her. "Thanks for the offer Shinobu, but I must deal with this alone."

Shinobu sighed. "Well, if you change your mind, I'm here for you. We may not be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore, but you're still one of my best friends Ataru."

Ataru smiled a little. "Thanks Shinobu. It's nice to know not everyone hates me."

With that, the two waved and walked away from each other. By the time he got home, Ataru still had not made up his mind of what he should do, but at least he felt a little relieved.

_For those of you who don't know what I mean by Takahashi surprise pose, it's the pose most characters Rumiko Takahashi makes make when they're surprised. It comes up often in the Ranma 1/2 manga so you can check there if you can't visualize it. It's tough to describe so I'm afraid that's the best I can do here._


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm not Rumiko Takahashi so I don't own Urusei Yatsura. _

When Ataru first got to school, the first thing he did was head to the school store and buy some band-aids. Lum was two months pregnant now and her mood swings were vicious. Especially since her lightning was reduced enough to where Ataru could no longer feel a jolt. But that was more due to his learned tolerance to electricity than her weakened voltage. So when she got mad, she bit him instead. This time she drew blood because she thought he was ogling a girl on the walk to school.

Ataru made his purchase, put the band-aids on, and left before Mr. Fujinami could boast about how much he loved the sea and summon a tidal wave indoors. One of the last things he needed now was to get wet, especially if Lum was going to try and shock him again. He went into Class 3-4 and sat next to Lum. She looked at him, saw the band-aids, and nearly broke into tears. "Sorry Darling. I don't know how you can put up with me nowadays."

He patted her hand. Over the past two months, the infamous lecher had gotten more comfortable showing affection to the oni. "Don't worry about it. Just don't draw blood next time. You're an oni, not a vampire."

Megane saw this but heard nothing and approached them angrily. "Ataru! How do you explain this?"

Ataru looked at him with a bored expression. "What now four-eyes? Her crying? Me touching her? Us acting friendly? What exactly do you want to know?"

"Can't you lay off the crap Megane?" Ryunosuke cut in, half-irritated. "Nobody cares anymore what you find wrong with them. It's gotten old so just drop it already. I swear I have more fun hearing my old man talk about the tea shop."

Megane saw everyone in the room nod in agreement to the tomboyish student. The only ones who didn't were Ataru, Lum, and the other Stormtroopers. This didn't faze him, but before he could continue Onsen-Mark showed up and class started.

Lunch came and Ataru and Lum sat outside to eat on the school roof to avoid trouble. Lum's cravings had started and she was eating mostly Urusian food now, saying it was more nutritious for her and the baby. She offered a few small low-spice bits to Ataru, who for the past month had actually been trying to get used to Urusian food. Most of it was still much, much too spicy for him, but he had at least learned to handle small snacks without running for water immediately. At this rate Lum figured he might be able to eat a complete meal even if it was only a little spicy before the baby came.

Ataru was chewing on a small pocky-like stick that tasted like salsa when Megane, the Stormtroopers, and Mendo showed up like they were confronting them. "Here we go again. You guys complain about how you don't like something I'm doing. You four try to pound me while Mendo tries to slice me and Lum electrocutes you to save me and we walk away while you five twitch and require medical attention. Can't we just avoid it this time?"

"You expect us to just ignore the pain you inflict on Lum?" Megane countered.

"Does it look like he's hurting me?" Lum asked back. She considered these guys to be her friends and Ataru's too, but like everyone else she was getting tired of their blind, repetitive behavior.

"Miss Lum, can you honestly say you're happy with the type of future you will have with this buffoon?" Mendo inquired.

"Yes." Lum plainly answered, as if no more thought was even slightly required.

This almost made the five of them face-fault. "You want to be just another woman in his harem?"

Ataru waved his hand to silence them and get their attention. "That was just a stupid adolescent dream guys. Like that could ever happen to me. Don't tell me you've never had fantasies you knew full well could never happen, like you with Lum."

Perm, Chibi, and Kakugari replied with "It could happen," while Megane and Mendo replied with "It will happen!"

Lum did not like this and arched an eyebrow. "No, it won't. Darling and I are meant to be. Like Cherry says, 'it's fate.'"

Mendo cleared his throat. "Miss Lum, I could treat you so much..."

"STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" Lum roared. Everyone save Ataru backed off at that. She even had some small lightning bolts dance around her as a warning sign. Ataru gently patted her shoulders to calm her down. If she got too upset, she could generate enough voltage to hurt the baby. If that happened, she would never forgive herself. When Ataru started massaging her, she relaxed enough to where she reclined against him and stopped sparking, thanking him as she did so.

Perm, Chibi, and Kakugari didn't respond to this, but Megane and Mendo didn't look the least bit happy. They didn't try anything for fear of being fried. "Just you wait Moroboshi. You will get yours soon." They all then left.

"Like I've never heard that before." Ataru muttered.


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm not Rumiko Takahashi so I don't own Urusei Yatsura. It seems to me like this story isn't really going anywhere, but that's because I have a certain way in mind to end it and I'm not sure how to get it there just yet._

Lum was walking the streets of Tomobiki doing some window-shopping with Benten keeping her company. "So where's your lech of a boy now?" Benten asked the oni while sampling an earth candy bar.

"Oh, he's with Daddy now, talking about something. Some kind of guy talk, I think." Lum answered as she looked for something to wear. Her pregnancy was advanced enough now that she was starting to show but you couldn't really notice it unless you were trying to. Still, she thought it was a good idea to find something to hide her stomach for a while, since her trademark bikini would easily give her condition way soon.

"Didn't your father say that if you didn't have a ring next time he saw Ataru he'd maim him?" Benten asked.

"Daddy's an oni, not an ogre."

"In Japan there's no difference."

"Are you insulting me?" Lum asked, frowning and sparking a little, experiencing a small mood swing.

"Watch yourself or you could hurt something precious and vulnerable." Benten warned her friend.

Lum immediately calmed down. "Thanks Benten." The biker alien took another bite of her candy. "Y'know, I'm getting hungry because of that. What do you say we go get a beef bowl before we continue?"

"I'd say the blockhead is rubbing off on you if you're craving _that_." Benten commented. "It's a good thing your kid's gonna be a girl, or it might've gotten a lot of his traits."

Lum would have replied, but some shouts could be heard from down the street and they caught her attention. Very quick both alien women saw the familiar and unwelcome sight of Rei, in all his tiger-cow glory. And he was charging like a bull seeing red. People rushed to get out of his way and it looked like Ran was running behind him trying to catch up.

Lum instantly feared that Rei was coming for her and tried to fly away. As soon as she did though, Rei plowed right into her, sending her soaring down the road and right into a noodle cart. Seeing this, Rei morphed back to his true form and rushed to her, or at least tried to until Benten got in front of him with a gun pointed at him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" The biker alien shouted.

"Lum. Trouble. Indecent." The male oni answered in his typical fashion.

Ran now caught up and looked out of breath. "Sorry... 'pant'. I told him... 'pant'... about Lum and... 'pant'... Darling. He... 'pant'... got upset."

"Why would you tell him? Of course he'd be upset!" Benten yelled at the redhead.

"I thought he'd be happy for Lum." Ran defended herself in her angry Ran voice. Then she switched into Ran-chan mode and voice. "Oh no, is Lum okay?"

Benten turned to see Lum, but kept her gun out if Rei did anything funny. Lum was lying on the pavement and grasping her stomach, grimacing in pain. Benten immediately panicked and got close to the oni. "Lum! Are you hurt?"

"Yes! It's cramping. I need help!" She answered.

Fearing the worst, Benten pulled out a communicator and dialed up Lum's father. "Mr. Invader, get a ship here right now! Lum's been hurt by food-for-brains Rei here and her child's in potential danger. Make it snappy." She then hung up and turned to Rei. "You're going to be turned into a rug for this, idiot!"

Rei looked like he was about to transform so he could run away much quicker. However, Ran grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his lips. In no time Rei became an old oni. "There. That could keep you out of trouble for awhile." She then looked at Benten. "I'll take care of him. Make sure Lum's taken care of." She then led Rei away back to her UFO.

It didn't even take two minutes for a UFO equivalent of an ambulance to show up where Benten and Lum were. Two onis came out and gathered up a still hurt Lum and Benten went inside with her. So far there wasn't any bleeding so she wasn't miscarrying yet, but there was the potential for that. No questions asked, the UFO went back up into space and towards Lum's father's UFO.


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm not Rumiko Takahashi so I don't own Urusei Yatsura. Warning, fluff ahead._

Ataru had thought he was having a good day for once. He had come up with an idea for his and Lum's future that seemed doable, and was having a civil conversation with the man who was basically his father-in-law, Mr. Invader. Earlier the young boy had called the oni general to discuss something and so far nothing was out of line. That was until they got a distress call from Benten.

In no time at all Lum was aboard her father's spaceship in orbit around Earth and inside the infirmary being treated. Ataru and Mr. Invader were waiting outside anxiously to hear what the situation was. Benten was using one of the long range communicators to contact Mrs. Invader, who was back on Uru.

"Dammit! Next time I see that Rei, I'm going to court marshal his sorry ass!" Mr. Invader vented.

"Or better yet, make him go on a diet if he wants to keep being a pilot." Ataru commented. While in no mood to laugh, it did make the large oni snicker.

"She'll be fine, son-in-law, I'm sure of it."

Ataru sighed, looking like he was walking on broken glass. "I'd pray for her, but with how the kami have treated me before, that would be a death sentence for her."

"Come now, it couldn't be that bad."

"Oh, it was."

Before they could keep talking, a doctor came out and called there attention. Ataru immediately noticed that this guy wasn't an oni. He had red hair and no horns, but he did have fangs. Ataru couldn't help but feel this guy was the male of Ran's species.

"Things are looking good. Both she and the infant will be perfectly fine." The doctor told them. Both waiting men let out a loud sigh of relief. "I'd recommend that she stay 28 hours here before being allowed back on any planet's surface, and then kept in a stress free environment for a week's time."

Ataru looked at Mr. Invader. "She should probably go to Uru then. Tomobiki would be a very bad idea."

The large oni didn't respond. "Are you sure the infant is well doctor?"

"Yes. Normally such an attack would kill most young fetuses, but this one appears to be quite resilient to pain." The doctor answered. Ataru smirked, thankful that his unborn daughter had the best known trait of the Moroboshi family. The doctor then continued. "She can have visitors now, but for the next few hours I'd recommend one at a time."

Mr. Invader put his hand on Ataru's shoulder. "You first. I think it's what she'd want. I'll go talk to ny own wife for now."

Ataru thanked him and entered Lum's room. She was resting on a medic bed with her eyes closed and an IV in her arm. Outside of that she looked perfectly fine. Ataru sat on a chair next to the bed and softly grasped her hand. "Lum-chan?"

Lum's eyes fluttered open and she weakly smiled. "Darling..."

Ataru shed one tear and grinned back. "I'm glad you're okay. You had me worried."

"I was scared too. I was afraid we lost her." Lum replied as she patted her womb.

Ataru's free hand joined hers. "She took a hit that would kill most and yet she came out okay. She's definitely my child." Lum chuckled a bit. "How are you though?"

"A litttle like how I felt the day after Shutaro's party. Remember that, Darling?"

"How could I forget? You and me waking up next to each other naked with no idea how it happened with hangovers?" Ataru responded, trying to keep the mood light. "That bad, huh?"

"It could have been worse." Lum stated, her hand stopped rubbing her stomach.

Ataru slowly nodded. "Lum, I've been thinking. Maybe we shouldn't live in Tomobiki anymore."

"Where would we go?"

"I talked with your dad about it. He said that he could get me a job where I represent Earth in some interplanetary U.N. thing. He said that if I accepted, we would be able to afford to live anywhere we wanted to, as long as it was on Earth."

Lum smiled proudly at the boy. The galaxy had it's own version of the United Nations, based on planets rather than countries. Earth wasn't a member yet, but if they accepted Ataru, then Earth would be able to connect and do business with the rest of the galaxy. And maybe Ataru would finally be respected back home.

"I think that's a good idea. Don't you?" Lum asked.

Ataru shrugged. "It sounds good, but what do I know about doing this?"

"Talk to Benten about it. She's the representative for her world." Lum told him.

"I'll think about it." Ataru sighed, not sounding very confident in himself. "Anything I can get you?"

"Yeah, a kiss would be perfect." Lum coyly answered.

Ataru smirked, then leaned in and kissed her. When they parted, she looked at him very lovingly and he knew this was the best time to say another thing he'd been meaning to. "I love you, Lum."

Lum smiled more and rubbed his cheek, a few happy tears falling down her face. "I love you too, Ataru."


	12. Chapter 12 lemon

_I'm not Rumiko Takahashi so I don't own Urusei Yatsura. Warning, lemon ahead. I'd like to thank Ai Kisugi, whose suggestion helped me make up my mind on whether I should put one in this story or not._

When Lum was allowed to leave the ship, she and Ataru went to her family's house on Uru so she could relax for a bit. Once there, Lum's mother tried tending to every one of her daughter's needs right away, acting overly maternal out of worry for her health. She didn't settle down for at least an hour, and that was only because Lum felt she needed a nap.

Lum rested on her bed in her room while Ataru sat close by to keep an eye on her, at Mrs. Invader's request. Ataru saw Lum's room was nicely decorated and spacious with a computer, TV, and mini-fridge. How she ever tolerated sleeping in his small closet was a mystery to him. He figured it was mostly because she wanted to be close to him, and he got a newfound respect for her being able to put up with him. Whatever reasons she had, the oni girl was indeed in love with the lech from Tomobiki, and he was glad to have her.

Ataru started shivering and looked for something to cover himself with. Outside he could see it snowing semi-heavily, meaning it was winter on Uru or maybe Oyuki was dropping by. He looked for a coat or blanket but there were no extra ones in the room or closet. Ataru thought about asking Mrs. Invader for one, but wondered if she could even understood Japanese since she couldn't speak it.

Lum started shivering too, and woke up to see Ataru pacing the room trying to warm himself up. "Something wrong, Darling?"

"It's cold. Is something wrong with the heater?"

"I'm not sure." Lum answered, then got a sly grin. "If you're cold, I could warm you up."

"What do you have in...?" Ataru started until he saw Lum scoot over on her bed and open the blankets up for him. "Now that's a good idea."

"Yeah. Wonder why you didn't think of it?" Lum coyly replied.

"Who says I didn't? I just didn't want to invite myself." Ataru smirked as he climbed under the covers.

"Hentai." Lum playfully scolded.

"Damn right."

"Speaking of with..." Lum trailed off as she tugged on his shirt. "I could use a little body heat myself."

Ataru responded by taking off his shirt. He didn't have an athletic body, but Lum still found it attractive. No spare fat on him, probably from all that running. She ran her hands up and down his chest and abs, relishing in the act. Then to toy with him, she tried tickling him. Before she got too far, Ataru grabbed her wrists and pinned her underneath him, which just made her blush and get hotter.

"Trying to torture me, eh?" Ataru said before displayed his trademark grin. "Well, your turn now."

Ataru released her hands and started rubbing her thighs sensually and kissing her neck, making her moan. No longer interested in tickling him, Lum tried to take off his jeans, feeling incredibly horny. He helped her take them off and worked on her tiger skin bikini when finished. Soon she was completely naked while Ataru was still in boxers. Before she could reach for his underwear, he reached for her wet opening and inserted two fingers. Lum saw stars as he stroked her insides and forgot everything else. Ataru was glad her physiology wasn't different than a humans when it came to this part of her body, or it might have been awkward. It didn't take Lum long to orgasm, since Ataru was well versed in sexual stuff and onis apparently had more sensitive G-spots than humans.

When Lum could breathe normally again, she wasted no time in removing Ataru's boxers. In doing so she ended up on top of him. Once he was nude, she grabbed his manhood like a joystick and positioned herself above him. "My, eager aren't we?" Ataru said.

"Blame the hormones." Lum told him before she thrust herself down onto him, impaling herself. Wasting no time, she rocked up and down, trying to reach orgasm again quickly. Ataru thrust with her, wondering just why in the world he had rejected her advances for so long when they could have been doing this all along. Lum was so excited she started digging her nails into his shoulders, but he barely felt it. When it looked like Lum was going to climax, Ataru smirked and flipped them both over, then withdrew from her.

Lum glared at him evilly. "Don't you DARE leave me hanging now!"

Ataru kissed her. "Who said I was going to?" With that, he thrust back into her hard, allowing Lum to cum. Ataru wasn't quite done yet so he kept thrusting into her, bringing Lum towards a third orgasm. They kept pounding their bodies against each other for several more minutes, making them both really sweaty, before both climaxed together. When done, they relaxed on the bed in each others embrace, now too hot to be covered up.

Lum leaned in and kissed her man. "I love you Darling."

"I love you Lum. If you don't mind me asking, just what is it about me you find so irresistible?"

"You've got a good soul. You care about people even if they wish your death and you never hold grudges even if no one could fault you for doing so. You also saved my life and you're cute to boot. Sure, you're not perfect, but who is in this universe?" The oni answered.

Ataru gently smiled, kissed her forehead, and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you." He said quietly, feeling tired. Lum got tired too, and turned around so she spooned with him. Still feeling a little randy and mischievous, she made sure his hands cupped her breasts as both went to sleep.

Outside the room, a tall oni woman wearing a tiger-striped dress smiled to herself. She saw nothing, but heard quite a bit. Rubbing her hands together, she decided that now would be a good time to turn the heater back on.


	13. Chapter 13

_I'm not Rumiko Takahashi so I don't own Urusei Yatsura. Time to wrap this up. Hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading._

Ataru and Lum ended up staying on Uru with Lum's parents longer than originally expected. They stayed until Lum's mother and father felt interplanetary travel wouldn't be hazardous to their unborn grandchild. During their time on Uru Ataru properly proposed to Lum, using the same tigerstar rings she used when they tried to stop Elle from marrying Ataru. Naturally Lum accepted, and it was decided that the wedding would happen after the baby was born and they were done with high school. By the time they were able to go back to Tomobiki, Lum was halfway thru her second trimester and definitely showing it. Many were surprised to see the oni princess dressed more like her mother than in her well-known and well-appreciated bikini. It's sad that her choice of clothes, and not her swollen stomach, were the first thing the men noticed and disapproved of. The women at least noticed her delicate condition right away.

Lum no longer attended Tomobiki High, while Ataru was drilled by Onsen Mark severely to make up for the missed time. Luckily Ataru, at Lum's request, had spent a lot of the time on Uru studying so he got caught up on his work, greatly surprising his teacher and classmates. Ataru had decided to accept the offer to be Earth representative, and was persuaded that he would have an easier time handling the job and being respected if he graduated first. Benten, also at Lum's request, had informed the former skirt chaser on the job and it's expectations, and ended up learning to like the boy despite his annoyances. Oyuki taught him a few things too about meeting the other representatives, so now Ataru felt he just might be able to do this right.

About seven months to the day after Mendo's party, the one where Ataru and Lum got drunk and ended up sleeping together, Lum went into labor. Luckily her lightning ability had been naturally negated, or else everyone in the delivery room would have experienced what an electric chair must feel like. The delivery was quick and it was like the infant was trying rush the birth more than the mother was. When it was over, Ataru and Lum were the proud parents of a small six pound seven ounces girl with black hair that had green bangs and a little green behind her ears. There were no fangs or horns, but they would surely grown in later, since two small bumps could be felt on her scalp just under her skin. Instead of trying to sleep, once she was in Lum's arms she tried to reach for Lum's breasts enthusiastically. Ataru laughed and said "That's my girl," earning him a small slap as Lum let her daughter nurse. They ended up naming the child Rudo, which in oni meant 'earned treasure.' Lum argued that since her last name was Japanese, her first name ought to be oni, symbolizing her mixed heritage. And Ataru had never learned how to win an argument against her.

When graduation day came, all of Ataru friends, both human and alien, congratulated him on doing what many felt he could never accomplish originally. Even Kurama showed up, although she claimed it was just to make sure Ataru was wed and no longer an option for her. Mendo and Lum's Stormtroopers, having finally given up pursuing Lum, made sure to invite them both to a huge party at Mendo's estate to celebrate everything. They left Rudo with Ataru's parents and Ten while they went to the party. Everyone was there. Mendo, Shinobu, Ryunosuke, Megane, Perm, Chibi, Kakugare, Ryoko, Asuka, Inaba, Benten, Ran, Oyuki, Rei (normal now after Ran's youth-stealing ability wore off), and even Onsen Mark, Sakura, and Cherry. Although everyone was sure that the creepy monk wasn't actually invited.

While everyone was chatting and getting something to eat and drink, Perm came up to Ataru. "So buddy, looking forward to the big day next week?" Ataru and Lum's wedding was scheduled for next Saturday. "You're not going to chicken out this time are you?"

Ataru shook his head. "Nope. Believe it or not, I'm looking forward to this. Especially now that I can handle Lum's spicy food." Off to his side he saw Lum talking with Shinobu, who wanted to confirm she was still Lum's maid-of-honor. Mendo was Ataru's best man, since for all basic purposes he was Ataru's best friend, or the closest to it.

Perm smirked. "Man, I don't envy you. Sure you got Lum, but now you've got to handle two oni girls. That's gotta be rough, especially when they get mad."

"I just dread when Rudo's a teen. I'm glad she's so much like me, but I pray she didn't get my sex drive."

"Oh that would be a father's hell and a boyfriends heaven, huh?"

Ataru nodded and took another sip of his punch. "Say, does this taste funny to you?"

--

When morning came, Ataru woke up in his room and could feel Lum cuddled up against him on his futon, sleeping contently. It seemed too bright so he couldn't open his eyes for a while. When he could, he saw Rudo in her crib and his and Lum's clothes thrown around the room, as if torn off and thrown away. Then he noticed the pounding headache. "Ah, my head."

Suddenly struck by deja vu, he jolted upright, waking Lum up. "Ugh. Who stepped on my skull?" Lum mumbled painfully with a grimacing expression.

With a nasty taste in his mouth and a throb in his head, Ataru could only think one thing.

"Not again."

THE END

_Did anybody see that coming? I hope it wasn't too obvious an ending, but it seemed like the best and funniest way to end this story to me. Sorry if it seems kind of forced and hurried, but I figured this story had run it's course and needed to be concluded. I'm just glad to have added to the small selection of UY fics, and the even smaller selection of AtaruLum lemons. Considering what a perv Ataru is, you'd think there would be more available to fans. Oh, in case anyone's wondering, there's nothing special about the name Rudo. I just figured it sounded Urusian._


	14. Epilogue lemon

_I'm not Rumiko Takahashi so I don't own Urusei Yatsura. Here's another AtaruxLum lemon, because there's just not enough of them out there._

"We're here Darling. And it's all ours for now." A green-haired woman with stubby horns said as she entered the fancy hotel room in her beloved's arms.

Right now was a moment that Lum Invader, or now named Lum Moroboshi, had been waiting for for a long time. She was now in very definition of the word married to the man she loved, the once horribly flirtatious Ataru Moroboshi. No cultural or verbal misunderstandings, no tricks or bribes, just a true ceremony with both humans and various aliens, maybe even a few spirits attending too. The vows were said, the rings were exchanged, the cake had been cut, and they both kissed to seal the deal. A common human boy and an alien princess had been wed without problem.

Right now the newlywed couple were in Hawaii, courtesy of Lum's parents, who had no problem covering the expenses, much to the relief of Ataru's own money grubbers. The ceremony was much like the one they tried to hold after Elle tried to take Ataru for her collection of men. The guest list was even identical. So far the only things different were that Ataru didn't bolt away and flee an angry horde (Run Ataru run) and they had one more guest, their young daughter Rudo, who looked like her mother but had her father's spirit even as a baby.

The ceremony was one Lum would always treasure the memory of. She and Ataru had their first dance together, then they both politely accepted one from Mendo and Shinobu. Of course the stormtroopers tried to get one too, and they did, but she only enjoyed the ones with her new husband. Rei, Cherry, and Sakura were given their own buffet so no one else would go hungry. By the time Ataru and Lum left, they were still eating with no signs of stopping in sight. That cost a few people their appetites.

They took Lum's UFO to get to Hawaii since a plane would take too long. Luckily Mr. Invader had already booked the two week reservation for them. Ten was going to spend the time with his mom, hoping he didn't start any fires, and Rudo would be cared for by Mr. and Mrs. Moroboshi. So the two had no worries for the time being.

Ataru put his bride down and she opened the curtains to reveal a sunset. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Ataru hugged her from behind and licked her right horn. "You sure are."

Lum giggled. "Why couldn't you have been this affectionate when we first met?"

"At least things were never boring. Besides, I needed time to grow and so did you. At least we're here now."

Lum sighed and leaned back into him. "Yeah, you're right. Why don't you get comfortable while I get cleaned up? I feel kinda sweaty." With that, Lum went into the bathroom, took off her dress and got into the shower. When she tried lathering some soap and body wash on her, Ataru surprised her by entering the shower behind her, taking the soap from her. "Couldn't wait, huh hentai?" The oni accused with no real menace or irritation.

"You said I should get comfortable, and this is. Besides, you didn't want to get sweaty again so soon now did you?" He replied playfully as he scrubbed her body, intentionally rubbing in ways to make her moan. She soon felt his erection massaging her posterior, although not to spread soap. She then got an idea.

"Say, Darling, you need to wash too. Why not start here?" She got some wash in her palm and grasped his genitals, getting the intended reaction. Rather then spread out and scrub him, she just focused on his phallus, while he in turn focused on her breasts and womanhood. Some milk came out of her nipples as she was still nursing her daughter and got washed away unnoticed by both. The same happened with her vaginal secretions. After a while she turned to him and kissed while fondling him and he did the same to her. Then Ataru moved lower to kiss her neck and collarline while putting both hands by her womanhood and a few fingers inside there to stroke her insides. The orgasm was heavenly for the oni girl.

They later got out and dried off. Lum moved her body and towel seductively, knowing Ataru was watching her as she wanted him too. She moved with the grace of a belly dancer, and Ataru suspected she used some actual bellydancer moves in there. He then pictured Lum dressed and moving like such a performer in her tigerskin bikini by a go-go pole and nearly fainted from the nosebleed (show of hands, who else just did too?). When he regained rational thought, he saw Lum was dry and putting on a bathrobe but not tying it.

He grinned ferally. "Missy, you are so mine tonight."

Lum bent down and brushed some hair out of his face. "I've always been. You just never did anything until that party." Her robe opened a little and he could see her breasts and flat stomach. Part of him wondered if the view was on purpose. "Now, what was that you said about getting sweaty?" She then left the bathroom swaying her hips. To Ataru, it was like waving a steak in front of a hungry lion.

Well, this lion pounced and tackled his prey. Ataru got ahold of her and pinned her beneath him on their large western-style bed. It reminded them of the times the had made love on Uru. He chuckled as he recalled how one time Lum's mother turned down the heat just so they'd crawl in together in bed and do the nasty. Lum was mortified and couldn't make eye contact with her mother for days, while Ataru had given the woman a 'thank you' card for it. Pushing the thought out of his mind for now, Ataru focused more on pushing his tongue into his wife's mouth. She happily obliged.

Lum's robe flew off her while Ataru was already in his birthday suit. And it was a happy birthday indeed. Not in the mood for more foreplay, Lum rolled on top and thrust herself down onto his erection. She moved with the energy and rhythm of a piston and Ataru struggled to match her. Lum reached orgasm quickly and collapsed blissfully, but Ataru wasn't done yet on his end and became the dominant one. His rhythm was slower but no less forceful and both reached that natural high in no time. They rested for a while before continuing. Neither would leave that room for at least two days. And when they did, Lum had to fly because she walked with a limp.

Now that was surely an _un_forgettable night.


End file.
